God Fearing Child
by Lady Razeli
Summary: What happens if something other than the helmet of invisibility was found in Hades' domain. Please review, this story is being written, so you could give you opinion. Good or Bad.
1. Old friends and New enemies

God Fearing Child

by

Lady Razeli

Disclaimer: The characters of Xena: Warrior princess do not belong to me they belong to MCA Universal etc...

Violence: Yes

Sex: No

Author's Note: This story probably will not have much of the same dialogue as in God fearing child, I'm just merely exploring what would happen if Xena found something other than the invisibility helmet in Hades' domain.

Chapter One: Old friends and new enemies

"Haha come feel Gabrielle the baby just kicked." Xena said with a smile. Gabrielle came over from where she was folding up bedrolls. Xena was silent as she placed her hand on her stomach. Gabrielle smiled when she felt the baby kicked.

"Was that a drop kick?" Gabrielle asked with a little surpise.

"Yea, I think it was." Xena said. They laughed.

"Just like it's mom." Gabrielle stated. Xena merely smiled some more.

"Hercules." Gabrielle said seeing him. She went over to them and they hugged.

"Hey Gabrielle, you cut your hair?"

"So did you." Gabrielle said smiling back at him. Xena looked at the exchange before walking towards them.

"Hey old friend when were you planning on telling me you were having a baby." Hercules asked showing up. Xena smiled some more.

"Hey old friend did you hear I was having a baby." They clasped fourarms and than hugged. Xena noticed seven men behind Hercules just as he noticed seven behind her.

"Seven behind you." Hercules said in a love voice as they seperated.

" Seven behind you." Xena said.

"Just like old times." Xena nodded as a fight started. They knocked them out, but didn't kill them. Two were still awake and Xena put the pinch on one, while Hercules choked one. They found out that Xena's baby was being targeted by the Gods. One stood up about to attack Gabrielle from behind.

"Gabrielle get down!" Xena threw her chakram just as Hercules yelled.

"Xena no!" The chakram hit the men in the head killing him instantly, Xena caught her chakram.

"These men belong to Zeus, you kill one and the rest just get stronger." Hercules said as blue mist swirled around each man. They ran and soon slowed to a walk. Xena was furious.

"You can't hide forever." Hercules said.

"Yes, but there are ways to kill a god Hercules and I know you know, but until than I can hide with Hades invisibility helmet."

"Xena no, if you give birth down there your baby will be stillborn."

"Some how I'd rather that happen than see my child killed at the hands of the gods." Xena said. Hercules understood her feelings. Soon it was decided that Hercules with get the bones of Chronos and Xena along with Gabrielle would retrieve the helmet of invisibility.


	2. The underworld

Chapter Two: The Underworld

"I'll never get use to that," Xena as she landed on her feet and rubbed her neck just as Gabrielle fell on her face. She stood up slowly with a groan and looked around for Xena.

"Xena?" Gabrielle asked. Xena was no where in sight.

"Gabrielle!" Xena called lightly. She made her way towards Xena's voice.

"Xena," Gabrielle whispered.

"Finally now be quiet," Xena hissed. She pulled Gabrielle down and they hid from Zues' guard as the combed the underworld looking for Xena and Gabrielle. Once they'd passed they continued on.

"This place is horrible," Gabrielle commented.

"Its tartarus Gabrielle," Xena replied.

"What are these people doing down here?" Gabrielle asked.

"These people are doomed to watch their lives for eternity, they're stuck here and everyday they long for their loved ones, but they'll never see them again at least not in person." Xena walked right pass a light.

_" I won't bite..." Xena said. _

Xena stopped and walked backwards.

_"You can come down now Solan, I know your up there,"Xena said. _

Xena stared in disbelief at her face and turned to see her beloved son watching it, eyes never blinking and mouth hanging open slightly. He was dirty and in a cocoon of ragged clothes and spider webs.

"Solan?" Xena asked. His head moved slightly as he acknowledged her.

"Mother," Solan whispered, his voice raspy from spending so much time never talking and not having any water.

"Solan what are you doing here, you don't belong here."

"Hades said that in the elysian fields you spend all day waiting for your family to come, but they never do and the next day it starts all over again." Solan whispered. He seemed a bit disoriented. She cut him loose with her chakram and some difficulty.

"Oh baby that's so you don't miss the people you love," Xena said hugging him. He returned the hug with a comforted sigh. It felt so good to be holding each other as mother and son.

"If missing you means not seeing you than at least here I get to see you," Solan said. Xena almost cried.

"I know that's the way you feel, but I can't let you stay here it is not where you belong." Solan started to speak." No, don't argue with me, I know what's best for you." He nodded.

"Gabrielle as soon as we get the helmet we're taking Solan to the elysian fields and getting the hell out of here."

"Right," Gabrielle said. They moved on.

A/n: Sorry the chapter is so short and it took me so long to update. I'll try and stay on top of my stories.


	3. Raisins?

Chapter Three: Raisins?

"Xena, I'll scout ahead," Gabrielle whispered back to her. She nodded and watched Gabrielle climb up the huge stone steps. She came out of her hiding place and went up three steps.

"Solan come on," Xena said turning when he let go of her hand.

"No." Xena came back down two steps.

"Solan, we talked about this, now I know what's best for you," Xena replied.

"No, you just want to take me to the elysian fields, so you can forget about me," Solan said angrily.

"What?" Xena asked.

" You have a new baby now you don't need me."

"Solan that's not true, there was a time when I was a really bad person and when I had you, you were so beautiful, so perfect that I knew I couldn't be all bad," Xena said rubbing her hand against the side of his face."Looking back you were my hope and hope never dies." Solan smiled.

"Ok." She smiled and kissed his forehead.

"Xena its all clear!" Gabrielle yelled in a whisper.

"Come on." She took his hand and they went up the huge stairs towards the room with the helmet.

"Xena, I was thinking," Gabrielle said as she came back from the room ahead.

"About what?" Xena asked.

"Grabbing some raisins," Gabrielle whispered so Solan couldn't hear.

"Raisins?" Xena asked confused.

"Yes, they're mini pieces of Ambrosia they can bring back to life any mortal without turning them into a god or giving them enhanced abilities so to speak like what happened to you. You must be half immortal now, since you died and Autolycus helped come back to life."

"Gabrielle that was over four years ago."

"Yes, and tell me what pregnant woman you know can travel around for so long and still look as beautiful as you?"

"A woman with a best friend named Gabrielle," Xena replied.

"Funny Xena, but you also threw a proxcidicai over your shoulder this morning in your ninth month."

"Ok so maybe it had some side effects, but the answer is no, your not suppose to undo the past it goes against nature."

"So does killing the gods."

"That's different, they're human like everyone else without their immortality."

"Maybe so, but you know what I mean." They entered the room where the helmet was located.

"That was too easy," Xena muttered.

"Tell me about it." They looked around them for any signs of foul play.

"I'd be happy too!" Hades exclaimed as he appeared in his red robe, iron crown, and black leather gloves with a sword in hand. Zeus' person guard surrounded them."I knew you'd come for the helmet so my brother was nice enough to lend me a few of his friends."

"Hades!" Xena warned.

"Make yourselves at home, because you'll be here for a long time, and than the child will be stillborn."

"My child will not be born here," Xena growled. He laughed.

"Even if you do make it out of here, I'll still have Solan and no matter your unborn child will die eventually so why don't you just give up now."

"Giving up is not an option!" Xena placed Solan out of the way, not fearful that he would be harmed, because he was already dead. Where was he going to go if he got stabbed, Thebes?

"Give it up Xena you can't win," Hades said. A fire ball appeared in his hand just as Xena threw of a proxcidicai. She took out her chakram and sent the fire ball hurling back at Hades when he threw it. The fire ball hit him directly in the chest knocking him out for quite some time. Gabrielle grabbed the helmet and disappeared before the proxcidicai could chop her in half. Xena grabbed Solan and they ran out.

"Over here boys," Gabrielle taunted. She used the helmet to her advantage and knocked the rest out. She grabbed a hand full of raisins despite what Xena had said she knew that this was really Solan's decision to make and that Xena wanted him back almost more than anything.

_Oh no will Gabrielle really give the Raisins to Solan or will she try to convince Xena again before she could get Solan through that portal to the elysian fields. _


	4. Life or Death

Life or Death

"Say it Ares, if you love me than say it!" Xena demanded angrily. She couldn't believe he of all people would think she was that stupid when she was pregnant. She would admit she was vulnerable but she was anything, but stupid. Ares stared at her and remained silent.

"I thought so." Xena walked off pulling Solan after her.

"I love you Xena," Ares whispered. Gabrielle who was just passing by heard him as he turned and walked away.

"Oh my gods," Gabrielle whispered before hurrying after Xena.

Meanwhile Xena and Solan were near their destination. Solan stopped walking and Xena stopped too wondering what was wrong with him now.

"What is it?" Xena asked.

"I think he was telling the truth," Solan stated. Xena sighed.

"Maybe, but even if he was, I don't love him, my heart belongs to someone else."

"Who?" Solan asked.

"That's not important now so come on before Hades wakes up." Solan nodded. They entered the room where the portal stood open. They ducked down behind a rock to avoid being seen by the guards standing watch over it. Gabrielle took off the helment and appeared beside Xena after whispering into Solan's ear what to do with the raisins. She left it up to him to decide. She knew that she would catch heat from Xena if he ate them, but it would be well worth it.

"Xena are you alright?" Gabrielle asked seeing a look of pain cross her face and a hand go to her stomach. Solan saw too, but said nothing.

"I'm fine," Xena whispered as Hades appeared along with more proxcidicai.

"Give it up Xena, you're running out of time!" Hades shouted." I know you're here." Xena put her head down on the rock as another contraction hit.

"Gabrielle give me the helmet," Xena stated keeping the pain from her voice just barely. Gabrielle gave it to her and she turned towards Solan.

"Solan you see that gap in the wall?" Xena asked. Solan asked.

"When I give you the word, I want you to put on the helmet and run towards it." Solan started to tell her that he had eaten the raisins, but she shushed."Don't argue with me I'm your mother I know what's best for you." He nodded.

"Ok, come on Gabrielle." She stood up and went to face yet another battle.


	5. Eve

Enjoy!

* * *

Eve

"Solan, why aren't you in the fields?" Xena asked seeing him come out behind the rock when they had defeated the proxcidicai for the moment.

"I ate the raisins, I'm alive again mother." Xena didn't know whether to be happy or what. She doubled over in pain.

"Come on let's get her out of here, she's going to have this baby," Gabrielle declared. Solan nodded and they left the underworld exiting through a cave they had to stop though and fight. Solan was careful to stay low out of harm's way.

"Xena!" Hercules shouted. He through the rib bone and killed a few proxcidicai. Xena caught it and looked at it before killing the ones attacking her. When their bodies disappeared she could no long stay on her feet. She fell to her knees.

"Mother, are you okay?" Solan asked as Gabrielle and Hercules helped her up.

"I'm fine." Hercules looked at Gabrielle questioningly.

"Later," She muttered.

"We have to stop, aaaahh," Xena moaned. They stopped and sat up against a tree. Hercules went to stand guard and was soon engaged in a battle with Zues.

"Go Gabrielle, take Solan, if Zues gets pass Hercules I don't want either of you caught in the cross fire," She cried as trees fell around them and pillars exploded and fell.

"No, Xena I am not leaving you."

"Neither am I," Solan declared even though she told him to run at least.

"Okay come on Xena, you can do this, remember when Ephiny had her baby?" Gabrielle soothed.

"Shut up please shut up," Xena moaned in a low voice. She was in serious pain and frightened for everyone around her and the life within her. She had to squat and lean on Gabrielle as she pushed her child out into the world.

"Come on Xena you're doing great, just give me one more big push," Gabrielle told her.

"Come on mother one more," Solan said watching as closely as possible with wide eyes. He watched as his baby sister was guided out into the world. Zues arrived with a thunderbolt at that exact moment. Everyone stared at him with fear as the baby cried, but just as he was about to throw it Hercules stabbed him, but he only got his left shoulder while his right hand released a fire bolt that split into four separate pieces.

"NO!" Hercules screamed. Zues laughed and disappeared with the rib still in his shoulder. "Xena, Gabrielle!" He went over to them and checked everyone's pulse. Xena was a live, but just barely. Solan was dead once again as was the baby. Gabrielle had the strongest pulse of the two. Hercules shed tears because he knew the pain Xena would feel would be greater than any he had experience with the death of his family. He nursed Gabrielle and Xena in Aphrodite's nearby temple and with her help Solan and the baby's bodies were preserved.


	6. Revenge

Revenge

"You should have let me die," Xena told Hercules after screaming and crying. She buried her face in the soft white pillow of the bed as more tears came out of her eyes.

" You know I couldn't do that Xena," Hercules replied in a soft voice. He felt for Xena, he really did.

"He took them both Hercules," Xena whispered as tears streamed down her eyes. "My baby was innocent and the prophecy was bullshit and he knows it!"

"I know, Xena, I know, the world can do without Gods."

"Yes, they can, and they will."

"What?" Hercules asked.

"Show me where you got the bones."

"Xena, my father has moved them and even if we could find them now, it would be impossible to get at them now. He'll expect me to possibly look for them again."

"Well there's only one thing to get than."

"What?" Hercules asked.

"The Cronus stone."

"What good will that do?" Hercules asked.

"We'll go back in time retrieve the Hind's blood dagger or rather create a new one that'll be easier. Once we do that, we will go to the point in time before Zues kills my children. We will kill him and than all will be set right."

"And after that?" Hercules asked.

"We kill all the Gods excluding Aphrodite and Ares because they're important."

"And Artemis," Gabrielle said walking in. Xena nodded.

"We can't kill Hestia, Persephone, or Athena, or Demeter."

"Okay, we'll kill all those who stand in our way."

"We'll kill all those opposed to the end of the Gods," Gabrielle agreed.

"That would bye everybody, Gabrielle," Xena and Hercules said. He didn't like the idea of killing his family, but they would come after them if they saved Eve's life and he knew it.

"All right, it's settled, but nothing happens until you've both healed completely." Xena nodded. She hugged him.

"Thank you, I know I am asking a lot of you now." Hercules nodded and left out to gather his thoughts and really come to terms with what he was planning on doing. It was too late to back out now and he would go through with it. That was for sure, but he still felt guilty about plotting everyone's death except his father's. Hercules sighed.

"Mother, give me strength," Hercules muttered before he closed his eyes and slept.


	7. Change in Destiny

Change in Destiny

"Come on I hid it over here," Hercules told Xena. Zues was chasing them. He had already managed to kill Gabrielle while she getting supplies only just before they had set off. She had been alone and virtually defenseless not expecting a fight. They had still been recovering at the time.

"Nice choice," Xena commented as he went between the rocks and climbed down. She followed suit.

"Yeah," Hercules commented. He ducked into a cave and she followed. He put a finger to his lips and held her as he pressed back against the back wall of the small cave.

"Hercules, Xena!" Zeus yelled. The ground shook as fireballs and lighting collided with the cliff. Zeus looked over the edge and saw nothing except loose rocks dropping into the vast river down below. If they had fallen, they had not survived.

"When he does it again scream as we jump, the water is our goal, and don't worry if you drop correctly we'll survive. Xena nodded. Sure enough just to be sure Zeus did it again, they appeared to have fallen finally losing their hold. Xena screamed just enough that he'd believe she'd scream before correctly dropping. As Hercules and her collided with the water he pulled her down to make sure she didn't float back up, but he had no need to worry. They stayed down and let the current carry them away. At some point Hercules pulled them ashore and she coughed up water grateful to be lying on the rocks that made up the bank.

"Now what?" She asked breathing hard as the sun dried her face. Hercules lay beside her.

"We get the stone."

"So we have to swim back," She said.

"No," He breathed. "We're here."

"Good than let's go."

"No, let's rest, we're no good to ourselves if we don't rest."

"Wait we can't exist twice in the same timeline, we won't just disappear."

"Yes, we will, because the thing that sent us on this journey in the first place won't have happened."

"No, no I'm telling you we won't disappear. We'll live and our doubles will live, but that's a paradox, can't happen."

"Okay so let's fix the paradox than."

"How?"

"I don't know." They talked and eventually worked out a plan."

"Remember if he figures out we're both still alive only one of us has to survive to complete the mission," Hercules told her.

"You're the only thing I have left that's family, I won't leave you if you go down."

"Xena I'm serious don't cry over me if I'm dead just go complete the mission. If you fail than we're all dead not just me, but Gabrielle as well, Solan stays dead, and Eve, never gets the chance she deserved to experience life. Its not everyday we can right the murder of an innocent baby." Xena nodded and tears filled her eyes. They hugged.

"Okay, but you have to promise me the same, that you will go on and leave me if I die immediately or if I'm caught. I'd rather die alone and know you're going to save my daughter than die with you near and you end up getting yourself killed too." Hercules nodded.

"I promise you no matter what you will get to hold your daughter again." They continued on down the bank until they came to a cluster of rocks and went inside. There the Cronus stone sat undisturbed since he had brought it there.

"Ready?"

"Ready." They both held the stone and soon they found themselves traveling back through time. It was quick and painless. One minute they were still in the cluster of stones and next they were standing in a village.

"What village is this?" Xena asked.

"Serena's village," Hercules commented. "There's a festival."

"So what we have to find Serena and hope we didn't come back too late."

"No, no we came back just in time," Hercules told her. "I arrive two days from now and that's when Zeus killed them. We should go now and get the blood. Just not from Serena." Xena nodded. They hurried into the forest. They stopped when they saw Zues, he was arguing with Ares since had just cut him with a sword, which had hind's blood on it.

"Yes, that's right Dad, smell your mortality courtesy of your new bitch," Ares spat at him. He didn't really care for his father's sexual escapades, but Hera demanded he stop Zeus's newest conquest. Zeus disappeared without a word and Ares disappeared.

"Well this makes it easy," Xena commented as she took out her dagger and went to the fallen body of the hind. She was dead and her blood ran warm onto the ground. Xena coded two daggers with the blood. One for herself and one for Hercules.

"Well that explains how he found out."

"Okay let's go." They tried to go forward in time, but they couldn't.

"Well that's not good," Hercules said.

"Why won't it work?" Xena asked.

"I think it can only go forward in time."

"So now what?" Xena asked angry.

"We wait," Hercules said. "It's all we can do." Xena nodded.

"Hercules we can't live like this, we're going to want to stop every bad thing that has happened to us between now and our goal."

"Well we'll just have to control ourselves. I'll stop you and you'll stop me."

"Okay well I suppose you don't have to worry about Serena, because you and Autolycus are going to come back and fix it later anyway." Hercules nodded.

"I know now more than ever though that she's not the one that has my love." Xena looked at him.

"Hercules don't."

"I know what you're thinking, but I just want you to know I love you. Its fine if you don't love me, I came to terms with that a long time ago when fate kept leading us in different directions."

"You know I love you," Xena told him. "Don't ever think different, I guess in a way us being stuck here in the past is fate bringing us together." Hercules nodded.

"I guess so too." They kissed tenderly for the first time in years.


	8. In the name of Love

In the name of Love

"Its time," Hercules told Xena as she picked up her two-year-old daughter.

"We're ready, aren't we Elle?" Elle, short for Gabrielle nodded her head vigorously. She had full head of brown hair like her father, but Hercules knew she was her mother's daughter except in hair. They left her grandparents farm where they had lived in peace for two years since they had traveled back. It had been hard forcing each other to stay put when their best friends were hurt because of Dahak, when Solan was killed. Hercules had to remind herself that he would be returned to her in the end.

The worse time was when she actually found herself wishing to intervene them going to Rome, but than she wouldn't have Eve and that was unacceptable. If she wanted that than Hercules would have helped her save Solan from Hope altering their destiny than. He had his fair share of trials to aside from Iolaus's death and the return of Iolaus from the Sovereign's dimension, he wanted to stop him for good.

"All right how far are we going to let this get, I mean, I could go right now and free Solan."

"If it weren't for Solan you probably would have escaped with the helmet and Gabrielle would have most certainly been killed earlier, plus we're risking Elle's life now as well." Xena nodded. "Because if we don't go back than Elle doesn't exist."

"Okay I got it, we have to get rid of the raisins, so Gabrielle doesn't give it to Solan. Now, we put a fake Solan with them and he'll claim to have eaten the raisins, in reality Gabby will have given him normal sun dried grapes." Hercules nodded.

"What about the real Eve?"

"Remember how that story about me coming back from the dead and using Autolycus?"

"Yeah."

"Well I just barely admitted to Gabrielle that technically I was a half-Goddess, but I can make her disappear, its just putting something her place that looks like her is the problem."

"I think Aphrodite can help us with that too."

"All right well come on we've got work to do, let's get Elle safely with Aphrodite." They headed for the temple they knew so well and called upon Aphrodite. They weren't surprised when she understood perfectly what they had done and what they wanted her to do." Of course they kept out the part about them plotting to kill all the Gods well almost all.

"Be good Elle, and remember Dite, don't let our past selves see her at all."

"Oh of course not, and don't worry we're going to have so much fun doing hair and make up," Aphrodite squealed. They left. Ares they found to be very helpful as they began their journey only ten minutes ahead of their past selves. He sufficiently distracted Hades while they switched the raisins. Hercules waited safely near the Elysian Fields and Xena took the invisibility helmet to help their past selves. While they were running for the lake, she kept the proxcidicai from finding them by showing herself. Naturally they followed her. She put the helmet back on and while Hercules was practically arguing with Xena about killing Chronos bones, she jumped back in the lake. She replaced the helmet and waited. She knew now that she was the reason why she had a clear way to the Elysian Fields until they got there.

"Finally," Xena muttered as she watched her past self with Solan. Ares appeared and she was surprised at his admission to love once he had gone, but dismissed it. She loved Hercules and Ares wasn't going to change that. When he had walked away she hurried to the scene where they now faught. Solan waited behind the rock with the fake Raisins.

"Come on, sweetheart," Xena told him. He looked at her in surprise. "I'll explain later right now we have to go if we're going to save your sister." He nodded and watched as Hercules appeared with a fake him.

"Give him the raisins." The real Solan did so. The fake Solan took his place while Hercules and Xena took him away. He was given the real raisins.

"Who are you?"

"I'm your mother from roughly three months from now. This time I had the chance to change the past and I took it for you and Eve." He smiled knowing she was using the name he picked out. "Take him to Aphrodite." Hercules nodded as she kissed his cheek. They left. Xena cringed as Hercules fought Zeus, he tried his hardest. She forced herself not to jump in. Things had to at least seem as if they were happening the same way so she'd make the same choices and thus the time paradox would be fixed.

"Okay you can do this just concentrate, Aphrodite will take care of the rest. She held out her arms and Eve appeared just Hercules was stabbing Zeus. Everyone was too paralyzed in the moment to notice her disappearance and than the fake one appeared. Zeus struck them all.

"Aphrodite get us out of here," Xena whispered. She disappeared with her beautiful baby girl in her arms.

"You did it!" Hercules exclaimed coming over with a towel.

"Yes." Xena wrapped her in it and cleaned her off thoroughly. They cut her umbilical cord before Solan and Elle came in to see her.

"Eve pretty," Elle told them.

"Yes, very pretty." It was hard, but they managed to avoid themselves while they waited in the temple. It helped that Aphrodite changed their appearance until than.

"Xena I can't believe she's alive," Gabrielle commented.

"Yes, I'm sorry I had to make myself go through that, but she'd agree Eve's life is worth it." Gabrielle nodded.

"Zeus is coming," Aphrodite told them. They all hid knowing Zeus was going to destroy the temple in order to get to past Xena and Hercules.

"My poor temple," Aphrodite cried.

"We're sorry Aphrodite."

"No, you have nothing to be sorry for you didn't do it. Come on let's get you guys safely to my other temple." They all disappeared.

"So is the plan still the same?" Gabrielle asked. They nodded.

"Just Zeus and Hades though no one else has tried to kill us."

"So far."

"No, we're going to keep Eve hidden eventually after its looked like I've grieved we'll so called adopt her. She's protected here in Aphrodite's temple." Gabrielle nodded.

"Do you have to kill him?" Aphrodite asked.

"Yes, I have to finish the job I set out to do," Hercules told her. "It's the only way as much as it pains me to admit it, but he won't stop. He'll kill us all even you Aphrodite." Aphrodite frowned and nodded.

"All right, but be careful, they need you." They nodded as she took their hands and they appeared in the hallway outside the great hall.

"Hercules I don't want to make you kill your father anymore, I should have, nobody should have to kill their parent." Hercules nodded. He didn't trust himself to take the shot anymore, he had hesitated and cost Xena Eve's life for real the last time, he wouldn't ruin their second chance not now. They walked into the great hall. Zeus didn't sense them because they hadn't yet reached the stone and gone back. It was clear they had just made it to the water phase. It wasn't long now, before even the fates could detect them again on their loom.

"Die you heartless bastard," Xena whispered in his ear before she sent his immortal blood running over the cold marble. He gasped and looked at her in shock and that was the way he died. Aphrodite watched from the door in acceptance. She had the honor of calling Hades and Hercules slit his throat as well before they left becoming whole again as they went.

The days passed and no Gods retaliated as Ares instead of Athena took over the throne on Olympus. Persephone took over the underworld to her mother's dismay, but naturally spring and summer brought fewer deaths so she was able to spend more time with her mother leaving the seasons unchanging.

"Do you even think they know it was us?" Hercules asked. Xena shook her head.

"Maybe, but they also think Eve is dead now we also made sure of that. Perhaps they think that they were spared just in time, but even if they don't we're ready for them. In the mean time we have a family to love." Hercules smiled and nodded.

"Love, so much trouble and never has it been more worth it when I see their faces." Xena smiled and nodded her agreement.

"There will never be a more greater cause to fight for than love, especially the love one has for their children and husband."

"Or wife."

"And best friends," Gabrielle commented walking into the room with the children and Iolaus who had been enlisted to help Gabrielle.

"Don't worry we'd never forget." Aphrodite returned them to the farm where they lived happily for the rest of their lives with all three of their children even a few new ones growing up to live long and healthy lives.

The End

* * *

I want to thank all my reviwers Hazmot, Ameridess, Tinkbell, aresgirl, xena and hercules forever!, Najara, and El Gringo loco. Hope you enjoyed the ending.


End file.
